


Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: EAH, Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on what Lizzie could have been thinking about during the webisode, mixed with what I hope could or did happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hold my head high as I walk through the door into the cafe to get myself some coffee. I swear I think I heard Sparrow say my name, but I decide to ignore it and continue making my way to the counter.  
I open my mouth to place my order- a hocus latte without foam- when the last person I expect slides up next to me and interrupts.  
"The usual my good barista, and the same for the lady." Daring Charming leans against the counter and smiles at me. I blink in surprise and the beverage is sitting on the counter in front of me.  
"Off with the foam!" I exclaim and slice my hand through the air above the foam, managing to get it to dissipate slightly before turning and going back for the door- miffed that he had the nerve to do that. It was sweet of him to try, but I like my coffee a certain way. He slides up again next to me holding out red roses, I love red roses but I'm a bit irritated with him.  
"Would these flowers change your mind, I grew them myself using the light from my teeth." he smiles charmingly but I pull out a scissors and cut off the tops before I continue walking away. Maybe he'll get a hint, I'm not interested- okay maybe a little bit but it's not in my destiny so it's off limits.   
Finally getting out the door without anymore interruptions I decide to just go get tea from Maddie's wonderlandiful tea shop. I'm sitting with Kitty and Maddie and we're gossiping and sharing about our days.  
Kitty has had some fun causing mischief for Cerise and Raven, but then Raven ruined her fun by spelling her shoes with a speed spell.  
Maddie has been here most of the day having a blast working the tea shop, I don't blame her it's quite lovely here. Reminds me of home.  
I sigh a I realize it's my turn to share. "You would not believe what happened to me when I went to get a hocus latte today." I shake my head remembering how charming he was trying to be.   
"What?" Kitty's grin widened and Maddie jumped up and down, "OOH! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she gasps, "Did someone drop coffee all over you? Or did they close down due to coffee shortage?-" I cut her off before she comes up with anything even crazier, well she is the Mad Hatter's daughter.  
"No, nothing of the sort. I didn't even order my latte, Daring Charming tried to talk to me. He tried ordering my coffee, which had foam so of course I went OFF WITH THE FOAM! And then he tried flowers, it was quite sweet they were my favorites."   
"He tried to give you red roses?" Kitty raised her eyebrow, "Isn't he a bit of a player?"  
"Well, I think it's sweet, please tell me you accepted?"   
I look down into my teacup, "Actually I cut off the buds and walked away."  
"You did not!?" Maddie gasps and Kitty giggles.  
"But he was beings so sweet."   
"So?" Kitty looks at Maddie, "We already know he's happy with his destiny, with Apple." She stresses the name of the most popular and beloved princess in school. I sigh and look down again, "That's one reason I was a bit hostile towards him. It's not like I would have a chance, and not only that it's not in my destiny."  
"OH who cares? Just live a little Lizzie, not everything's black and red." She jokes, I don't like much white and have always substituted white with red.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at lunch I was eating spaghetti, one of the better things available in the Castleteria today. When Daring appears out of nowhere and sits next to me on the bench.  
"Check it out, I painted this just now." He hold a somewhat crudely done painting of me in my face, It looks like my face is covered in spaghetti. "Am I charming or what." He smiles as he holds it up, obviously confident in himself. I narrow my eyes at him and purse my lips, he is being much too confident right now and I want to wipe that smirk right off his face. I commend him on coming back again though, I know I was more than a bit hostile yesterday.  
"No, you're not." I set my fork down and get up, he doesn't even notice because he's closed his eyes. "Actually I am charming, you know cause it's my last name." I hear him say this to air as I walk away and am gone before he even opens his eyes.  
A little while later I am walking across the school courtyard after my crownology class when he shows up again.  
"OH Lizzie." I raise an eyebrow as I look over to find him and walk up annoyed by his persistence. The look on his face for a moment isn't arrogance, it reminds me of the looks his brother Dexter gives Raven when she's not looking. I soften for a moment, but manage to not snap at him as I ask him. "What?" I put my hand on my hip and he raises his arms, his 'charm' from earlier coming back full swing.  
"I thought that you might enjoy a tour of the castle." I am stunned when the ground beneath me suddenly moves, "On dragon-back. Whhaatt." I gasp as I am knocked off balance into him. As he shows me about the castle I finally begin to let him in and know me. He's actually quite sweet when he's not trying so hard to live up to his last name- charming. He spends the entire afternoon with me and I am astounded to realized how much fun I've had.  
When we step off onto a ledge and the dragon flies away I begin to worry. "You've got to admit that was pretty spelltacular." He's right, but I am supposed to be the hard hearted queen of hearts. And besides I've never been on a date before.  
"Is something wrong?" How can he already tell that something's wrong?  
"I would go out with you, but I've never been on a date before." I finally admit to him and he actually looks surprised. He moves to take a seat on the stone bench next to us. "Well, all those things that we did today," He rubs the back of his neck once he sits down. "That was pretty much a date."  
"But that was quite lovely." I smile softly at him and approach him slowly.  
"Maybe you'd like to do it again sometime."   
Quickly I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Can we keep this a secret? Future Queen of Hearts, I've kind of got a crazy rep going." I really want to do this again, he's quite charming once you get past the public image.  
"Sure, yeah I- I won't tell anyone." He smiles at me, sincerity shines in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I walk by the steps and look over to see Daring actually washing a grimnastics uniform, and wince for a moment when I remember the boys went swamp swimming today. He looks a little down as he scrubs at it.  
"Yes, that's right. Scrub it good for Sparrow Hood!" Sparrow plays his guitar as he taunts Daring.  
Daring looks up and kind of brightens a bit when he sees me, I stop and wink at him. I'm surprised to see he looks spellbound and when he returns to his work he has a dreamy look on his face. I barely contain my urge to giggle as I continue on my way and decide to take a seat up by the stone steps on a marble bench with Kitty and Maddie.  
Daring had actually told me everything last night, about Sparrow and the dare. To say I wasn't pleased was an understatement, but then he told me how much he had already liked me before and had been nervous about asking me out and his friends making a random bet actually helped him overcome his nervousness. I decided to let it go, and after all he was willing to pretend he lost the bet and suffer through washing Sparrows no doubt nasty grimnastics uniform all because I asked him to.  
Eventually I'll feel comfortable enough to tell my friends, I think they probably already guessed but I'll tell them all in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish Daring would have told Lizzie, so I'm making it so that he did and she has forgiven him though they still keep this a secret- for now anyway.


End file.
